redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhulasunwave101
Hope you like it here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) "missing" page from The reason the content wont show up, is it was deleted. Please see the delete logs. Some of the normal messages dont show up because of special CSS for blog pages, which has the unfortunate side effect of making those pages not very useful when deleted. --Uberfuzzy 04:54, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello! welcome Rhulasunwave101! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, (that picture thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage! please work on yout userpage so we may find out more about you! also, could you please read and comment on these two Fanfictions of mine? Folgrims Past, and Redwall parodies are my most popular! User:Verminfate,and User:Shieldmaiden also has some good fanfictions! I really liked the art you've posted so far! will you be doing requests?see ya around!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 2!! Working on chapter 2 of Rhula everyone! should have part of it up later tonight! (: Rhulasunwave101 23:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) if you don't write your userpage down you'll make a red link in the needed things in this wiki, and Lordtbt won't be too happy about that...a userpage describes you, or your character...go to my userpage if you need an example...and please read my info on my userpage on how to make an avatar... BTW i think your art is awesome! where'd you learn how to draw?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) help!! i am honestly very confused at how to create a user page. i tried and i was getting along good until i couldn't figure out how to create one of those contents boxes, and now i'm back to square one. :P if anyone could give me a good rundown of how to do this, i would appreciate it soo much! --Rhulasunwave101 17:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello mate! Hi, so what do you wana know about your user page? I will give you a head start by deleting that timplate myself, what you do is click edit page and if you want a continse box just put __toc.__ without the dot at the very top, for stuff to show use ='s Example the more = you have the smaller it will be-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thanks...but thanks a lot for your advice for the user page, but i seriously am clueless when it comes to creating one. the whole making a contents box and getting that info below your picture is completely foreign to me. lol. but thanks for trying!! Actually If you go back and read the last few paragraphs of The Siege, Maris is the wounded female otter. QED Jeod is her older brother and Maris is not dead. I should have made it clearer. I shall go back and clarify. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Late welcome! I think the content box just sorta appears. i mean i have it but i didnt do anything. So i dont know. but even without one you can still edit it and say yore critter and etc. I be's an otter archer! Hope you have a Great time here, wot! -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) (: Thank you Segalia!! Lol yeah I'll just have to see. And Maris doesn't die? Yay!! (: help!!! (again) i accidentally put in "Rhula" twice, how do i delete one of them?? tadaa!! i finally have a user page everyone (: so, have you been using Magna.e.coyote's art as your reference? cause Rhula's face looks a lot like Otterwarrior's pic of her character, Roseya Wavediver...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) to ferretmaiden... actually yeah i have. i should have put that on there... her work was a reference for Rhula, but i tried to make her look a bit different so it didn't look like i'd completely copied her. i do love her work though, and i thought since i hadn't drawn redwall characters before, that pic would be a good reference point. (: --Rhulasunwave101 21:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) people apreciate it if you answer on they're talk pages.... yeah, i kind of guessed because Otterwarrior is my best bud in real life, and she showed me that pic of Roseya three years ago, and when i saw it i practicly fell of my chair, so i figured you'd used that as reference..it's okay, i used to copy my friends art till i got good enough to do my own stuff, so no pressure. --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Magna e did not draw all of the pictures..Otterwarrior drew half of them, but she let magna use them for her slideshow.. I saw the one with baby dawnrose running with her arms outstretched.(magna gave it to Otterwarrior) and the caption on it said :"Charging to the Kitchens!" "Rasbewwy jam an' stawbee cordial!" i fell over laughing..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) it was cute..i laughed until OW said,:"for heavens sake! your going to pass out from lack of air !" that just made me laugh harder ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey All! hey everyone. not meaning to be pushy or anything, but i would love if you would read my fanfic and give some advice/feedback about it (: thanks a lot to those who already did!! Hey All! hey everyone. not meaning to be pushy or anything, but i would love if you would read my fanfic and give some advice/feedback about it (: thanks a lot to those who already did!!--Rhulasunwave101 01:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yore really good at drawing. do you do group pics? like 3 different characters next to each toher? tell me!-thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 11:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! I've updated big time on 'Rhula' everyone. (= --Rhulasunwave101 03:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ideas: A) Skipper nearly gets killed saving Rhula from Something or other. Brecken was also in danger but not as much and could easily handle it but Rhula would have been killed if Skipper hadn't intervened. They had been split up due to the vermin's superior numbers and Brecken was alone, as was Rhula. Skipper is badly hurt, and Brecken comes upon Rhula deaparately trying to carry him back to camp. Skipper regains consciousness at camp, Rhula thanks him, they realize just how serious the wound is and Brecken finally blows her top. B) Rhula vanishes after a fight with vermin. They think she is dead and Skipper is worried sick. Wait several chapters with no word of her. When she turns up (alive and maybe only slightly wounded), Brecken loses it because she thought she had begun to make progress UGh. Sorry I don't have more Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay! I would like to request a group pic then! Segalia-lightbrown female otter, blue eyes, 12-13ish, medium height, facing viewer, bow at side but ready, quiver on back, redish brown tunic, dark blue belt, laughing/ready expression. Lijel-dark brown male otter, blue eyes, 12-13ish, tall, facing the forest but head turned to viewer, sword at side but ready, green tunic, black belt, michievous expression AMpanna-gray-brwon female squirrel, 12-13ish, taller than Segalia, shorter than lijel, dagger in hand, blue belt full of daggers, purple tunic, smiling but ready expression, facing viewer If you have any questions, ask me! Thanks so much!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Join the Shoutbox! And what did you think of The Siege Update? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Good! You're supposed to hate him. I have done my job well . . If you hate him now wait til chapter 12 or 13 (I don't know which one it''l happen in . . .) Either way, stay tuned! Do you want me to add you to the update list? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) OK on the update list! And I added a poll to the end of The Siege. Please vote! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thank you You voted for Keyla and Tullgrew eh? I don't know why they're the most popular . . . Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior GASP!! You like "Show Me What I'm Looking For" by Carolina Liar too!! I found that song recently and LOVE IT!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) sure you can use it! be my guest! but it's not just my artwork on those slideshows...i have an art partner that helps me upload our art work to! so, yes, you can use Roseya! Otterwarrior 21:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) LOLing You like to say LOL a lot! I LOL every time LOL is LOLing at LOL. I should give you a nickname for that. By the way, what chapter are you at in my story? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Rhula, Spraydog was done by Otterwarriors friend who helped do the video.. I know the ones Otterwarrior did do though.. The first pic (in the slideshow) of Violet the Ferret. The very pretty pic of Rosebud Kukka with her hood on. the first pic (in the slideshow) of Teagan The one of dawnrose and scarum one of baby Dawnrose and the butterfly. the one of Caru Delrithe holding the javelin and the one of Tye with the butterfly on her nose. --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 14:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Dark I still sleep with a nightlight. High five, sista! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) how she drew them? well first she got a pencil and a peice of paper---Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) she drew them.. her friend photoshopped them..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon and The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) yup... they were photoshopped by my geeky friend...lolOtterwarrior 04:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) the pic... what can i say? it asoballyflippinlutely awesome! ATHANK YOU SO MUCH! you are an AWESAOME artist. and tahe pic for you...i'm really busy so you will most likely geat in december, some time. i dont know. sorry its taking so long! and the pic is awesome'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!!!!!!!!!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Question Do you do hares? I know some people on here don't...Cuz if you do, could I request a pic? And if you want we could do an art trade...??? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) To LPG... For some reason my computer won't let me put a message on your talk page - don't know why :P Lol but yes! Actually I did a drawing of Tulia, one of the hares in my story, but it's on Adobe Illustrator and my computer won't let me put that on here either. But yes I do draw hares and I'd LOVE to do an art trade (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) WOO! Oh, okay!! Yay!! Here's my info: Kailee Windscutt Hare Female 13 1/2 Seasons Old Light gray fur with black ear-tips Short sleeved golden dress with a blue sash around her waist Blue eyes She has a pink-ish scar on her left arm near the shoulder and she has and earring on her right ear, which makes that one a bit floppy She carries around a small dagger with a silver hilt and a pink-ish quartz pommel stone. It's tucked into her belt (She doesn't need it often) For the pose, something front or 3/4 and looking happy. It doesn't have to be a full body shot...I know sometimes it can be difficult to pair up a good face with a non-awkward body...so whatever suits yer fancy!! What would you like for Rhula? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay! It might take a while, but I'll try and have it up as soon as I can! Here's the info for Rhula: Otter Female I'm a little confused when it comes to the whole "seasons old" thing, so about 19 years old. lol light brown fur dark blue eyes sleeveless light green tunic w/ dark brown cord around her waist and an earring on her right ear one curved sword tucked into a strap on the cord. golden handle and fancy scrawling writing on one side (haha you don't have to put the writing) a happy expression, maybe even a little mischevious for the pose, she can be sitting or standing, facing sideways, front, really anything you want! thanks a bunch for the offer, and i'll try to have kailee done soon (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Seasons vs. Years A lot of people do 'seasons' instead of years to try to be more..."Traditonal Redwallian" or something. Most people, and me, 13 seasons equals 13 'human' years. And I'll get right on it! My sketchbook and pencil/eraser are sitting next to me and ready to be used!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess that means... I guess that means that Rhula's 19 seasons old. Lol. Hey my sketchpad's right here too! Cool (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) P.S.... This is kind of awkward for me but... -deep breath- you want hair or no? Some people (Meself included in that batch) will put hair on animals (Because...I don't know xD), but I'm totally cool if you don't want any. It bugs lots of people, so yes/no, its cool either way. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I brought mine over a few minutes ago to try to think up of a new char to draw. I had an idea or two, but I have a really cool idea for your pic, so the ideas will have to wait! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Really...I don't care. Hair would be cool. I never pictured Rhula with hair but I'd love if you'd do some! Dark brown if you please (: Would you want hair on Kailee? --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) If you want to. I've had people draw me with and without it. I don't really mind how it looks, but the color can be redd-ish brown, if you do draw it. I think red hair is cool :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 04:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Lol okedoke! I'll start soon, but first I need to finish the update on my story (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) To LPG... Oh! Wow I can't forget the gold band around Rhula's right arm. It has depictions of the sun on it, but you don't have to go all into detail. --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 06:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) To LPG My computer still won't let me post stuff on your talk page. :P Lol but I was wondering if you wanted to be updated for my story. BTW: I'm almost finished with your drawing! I just have to color it. --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) TAADAAA!! I'll photoshop it at a later date when I have some free time. :) Enjoy! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on There's Hares on This Mountain--with a dose of action, too. -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 17:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) To LPG Thanks a lot! I love it (: Can't wait to see what it looks like Photoshopped too! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 18:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE on Tonngrian everyone --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 16:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon [[User:Shieldmaiden|Shieldmaiden] I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:38, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i hope im not prying but i was interested to see that you were up and commented when usually everybeast has gone to sleep. i live in a different place so im always up at this time. you and sheildmaiden seem really good friends. :)-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually... I should really be asleep right now! *grins sheepishly* I don't know why I'm up so late :P I guess cause I've been working on a drawing for a while. SM and I don't know each other at all actually. Lol, but we comment on each other's stories a lot [= --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 08:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Help! When I tried to type my story, the edit box where my text was went all weird and computer-like and it takes forever to type in it. Ugh, I can't really explain it, but is anyone else noticing that they're edit box is...a lot different? --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 00:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Update! Big update on Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge update! On Darkblades.--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm (no it isn't finished. It will probably be next week)--Martin II I scare myself... 21:32, December 26, 2009 (UTC)